Good News
by LemonadeMouther
Summary: Olivia has something to tell her husband, but she doesn't know how and needs Stella and Mo's advice...major Wenlivia, minor Scohini and Starlie.


******Second Lemonade Mouth story! I'm actually posting two stories I have written over these days FanFiction hasn't allowed me to publish any story...so here it goes! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good News<strong>

_Come on, Liv, it can't be that hard. For Godness sake, you're _married_ to him! And he's the child's father!_

Olivia bit her lower lip as she scanned the room. Their room. There was no 'mine' in her life anymore. She shared her life and everything else she had with Wendell Giffords, her husband since they were both twenty-three and finished college in Portland, Oregon. Surprisingly enough, a year had went by, and Olivia couldn't believe they were just two months away from their ninth anniversary. She had always heard the first love would never be the last one...but this was completely false for them. Wen had been the boy she loved since she was six, although they had been in a sort of love dance when they were fifteen, and just when they turned sixteen they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had started dating for seven long years. Olivia had wanted to wait this long because even though she knew her feelings for Wen were true and would never be broken, she wanted to make sure he felt the same. He proved it in their everyday life: a kiss, his fingers tangling in her golden locks, the feeling of security when he grabbed her gently by her waist and pulled her close...

Now life was different. Yes, the band was still there, and in fact they were growing as famous as ever. They had all finished their college studies. For a few months Olivia had been an English teacher for kids in Elementary School, but after a few months the six of them were asked to move to L.A., where they had their first record deal as a band. Mo and Scott had moved to a house next to Olivia and Wen's, where they lived with their three-year-old son Mark. Stella and Charlie were already engaged, and their wedding was programmed for the following month.

Olivia's eyes wondered around the room once again. She wanted to believe Wen would feel as happy as her. But what if he didn't? Perhaps he didn't feel ready to be a father. But he had always said he would love to have one or two kids running around their house...but what if he just meant he would love to have kids, but a few years later?

Livy groaned as she caressed her tummy slowly. Their child. The perspective of having a child Wen and her had created by their own was spine-chilling. She grinned. Her child would have a family...and parents. Parents she never had.

A shiver travelled down her back. She would be bringing a child to the world, but what if Wen and her couldn't be there for their child? What if something happened to them, just as it happened to Olivia's mom when she was a little girl. Olivia wouldn't bear her child passing through what she had lived. No, she would be there for her child, and so would Wen.

She felt how a pair of arms embraced her by her waist and how a well-known chin rested over her shoulder. She felt a peck on her cheek, which made her smile slowly.

"Hey honey," Wen whispered into her ear, smiling softly. "Why are you here?"

"Um- I just wanted to check my songbook," she lied. "You know, I just had a really good idea."

Wen frowned as his wife pulled away from his embrace and walked to the desk, where her songbook rested peacefully. It was the very same songbook she'd had back when she was fifteen – she still could read Wen's name inside colorful red hearts and some music notes she had scribbled in during boring school lessons. She smiled.

Wen eyed her carefully and then stuck his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Um, I was wondering...would you like to go walk down the downtown for a while?" he asked. "You know...it's such a beautiful morning and all."

"Erm...I'm not feeling really well," she said promptly. She looked back at Wen, who frowned again. "I mean...I'm sure it's just a cold or something. But I could really use a nice medicine though."

Wen walked to her, worry spread all over his face. She couldn't help but smile. He was old, sweet Wen, he hadn't changed a thing in the last nine years. He placed his hand over her forehead, and then looked at her worryingly.

"You don't seem to have a temperature," he announced. "But I guess I'll go to the pharmacy and buy something." He looked at her and kissed her lips gently. "And I'll go to the grocery store so I can make you a good chicken soup tonight."

Olivia smiled and wrapped Wen's neck with her hands. She pecked him on the lips.

"You're such a sweetheart, Wen," she stated.

Wen went downstairs to grab his jacket and some money, while Olivia's mind reeled. Wen would leave for about an hour, because knowing she felt 'sick' he would come back as soon as possible. She could phone Stella and Mo and they would be there in ten minutes, which would give the girl enough time to get some advice from her best friends. She pulled her BlackBerry into her jeans's pocket and cuddled herself into their king-size bed, pulling one of her 'ill faces' out. She felt rather guilty doing this to Wen, but she calmed herself saying that in a few hours he'd definitely know the whole truth.

After pulling his jacket on, Wen came back upstairs to find Olivia cuddled into their bed. He always felt so worried whenever she said she felt sick, he wanted to do anything possible to make her feel better. When he reached their bed, he crouched down until their eyes were in the same level, and he smiled. Olivia tried to fake a smile too, feeling more and more guilty every second that passed by. He gave her a soft peck on her lips.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered, caressing her cheek slowly.

Olivia nodded slowly and watched as Wen lifted himself up away and slowly left their bedroom. Olivia pressed her eyes close until she heard the house door closing, when she bolted up the bed and tapped onto Mohini Banjeree's cell phone number.

Ten minutes later, Mo and Stella were sitting on the room floor, with Olivia sitting on the bed. Stella leaned onto the bed, while Mo had her legs crossed and looked at Olivia questioningly.

"Well...why have you phoned us?" Mo finally asked.

"I...I really have to tell Wen something," she started, doubting. "But...I simply don't know how."

"Does he snore?" Stella joked. "Because Charlie does snore, and I don't know how to tell him."

Olivia smiled and tossed a pillow at Stella. The girl pulled a face.

"Seriously, Stells..." Olivia sighed. She looked at both of her friends, a confident gleam in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, girls."

Mo's mouth shaped like an 'o', and a second later Olivia found her hopping up and down next to her, hugging the band's vocalist with a grin in her face.

"I'm so happy for you, Liv!" she squealed. "You and Wen are going to be so happy! Oh my gosh!"

Stella rose her eyebrows and smiled as she sat next to Olivia.

"I certainly didn't see that coming," she admitted, smiling.

Olivia smiled, and wrapped each of her friends' arms with one of her arms. She looked down worryingly.

"But the thing is," she started. "I don't know how to tell Wen. I mean, I'm sure he won't yell or anything...but I don't know how he'll take it. He might not feel ready to be a father yet."

"Liv, the same thing happened to me when I found out I was pregnant with little Mark," said Mo, caressing her hair slowly. "Think about this: do you love Wen?" Olivia nodded. "Does he love you?" she nodded again. "Do you want to have your child?" Olivia nodded again, this time even more firmly than before. "And do you want Wen to be your child's father?" she nodded fiercely, smiling. Mo grinned. "Well then, that's it! Just ask him if you guys could talk for a second and tell him! You can't imagine what a face Scott pulled when I told him I was pregnant."

Olivia bit her lower lip and nodded. Mo's words had given her strength, but she still felt rather uneasy about bringing the topic up. She opened her mouth to say something, but she froze when she heard the house door opening again. How could Wen be back already? She'd calculated she would have at least another twenty minutes with her friends.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "Girls, let me get into the bed. I'll tell Wen you came over to see how I was doing."

Both of them nodded and let their friend get cuddled into her bed once again. They both headed to the door and spoke louder.

"So, Liv, we'd better be leaving now," Stella yelled. "I bet Charlie is wondering-"

Both girls found themselves face-to-face with a surprised Wen. He looked at both girls, and then glanced at Olivia, who rested in their bed comfortably.

"Um...hey Wendell!" Stella exclaimed. "We came over to see how Livy was doing."

"Uh...thanks girls." Wen answered, rising his eyebrows. "I...Uh..."

"Yeah, I think we'll leave now," Mo said. "Right, Stells?"

"Yup," Stella agreed. "Bye, Wen. Bye, Liv, get better!"

"Thanks," Olivia groaned from the bed.

The two girls giggled softly as they walked downstairs. Wen stayed in the door, looking at Olivia with a puzzled expression. Now he definitely knew there was something weird going on.

"Uh...do you want me to cook you some soup?" he suggested, rubbing the back of his neck rather uncomfortably.

"Sure," Olivia answered, standing up and stretching herself a little. She walked to Wen and hugged him. "I love your soups."

Wen smiled, feeling uneasy. He knew Olivia was hiding something, but he couldn't tell why or what. They never had secrets before. Were things changing? He felt so worried he didn't even notice walking down the stairs. The grocery bags rested next to the fridge. Wen was about to enter the kitchen when he felt Olivia's fingers intertwining with his.

"We need to talk, Wen."

Wen gulped. He feared those four words the most. We need to talk. He'd hoped to never hear those words coming from Olivia. How stupid he felt right then.

He followed Olivia to the couch, where they both took a seat. Olivia took Wen's hands and placed them on her lap, covering them with hers. He didn't do anything but frown, and she gulped hard. Now or never, Liv. Now or never.

"I went to the doctor the other day," she started slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wen asked nervously. "Are you feeling okay? I- I'm sure..."

Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"I'm feeling okay, Wen," she said. "At least for now...I don't know how I'll feel soon. But there's something the doctor told me..."

"What did he tell you?" Wen demanded anxiously, frowning as hard as he ever had.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I'm pregnant, Wen. We're going to have a child."

Wen didn't assume her words at once. He digested them all one by one, slowly understanding their meaning as a sentence. When he finally understood, he grinned as he never had. He, a father? He was going to have a child of his own...he felt Olivia's strong embrace and tears of joy travelling down his wife's face. When they broke apart, he kissed her for a good two minutes, until they broke apart, gasping for air. Wen touched Olivia's womb, which was slightly curved and would grow over the next months. A smile spread across his face.

"You have made me the happiest man on Earth," Wen stated, grinning. "I promise you and I will be the greatest parents in the world."

After the good news, let's say the chicken soup was never cooked, and not much was done in the Giffords household for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleeease do review! Reviews make me happy! :D**

**Love,**

**-LemonadeMouther.**


End file.
